Zephkye
The Couple Zephkye is the name used to refer to the romantic relationship between Skye and Zephyr. It is the largest pairing in the game. Their Relationship Part I Throughout the series, it is hinted that they have feelings for each other. In the Prologue, it was revealed that the two knew each other before the exams and were close friends. After the timeskip, the relationship between those two were unknown since Skye became distant and mysterious. Their first interaction was seen when Skye saved Zephyr and she had to put one of her arms around him to protect him and both of their faces were flustered. After saving him from the monster, she got up to leave, and Zephyr was seen trying to get her to stay with them and after she did, Zephy was seen to be a bit awkward and flustered around her. He tried to get a bit closer to her. After Skye joins the team, she leaves to the Medical Wing, and Zephyr is sent to look after her. When he visits her, she looks a bit surprised, and shows another side to her really only evident around him. He tells her of how he feels awful about letting Shadow and Aurora get injured and Skye reassures him. A few times after they start their missions, he's still seen to be a bit shy around her when they talk but nonetheless likes to talk to her about trying to become a better leader and Agent, and Skye seems willing to help him. When Skye doesn't wake up at all in Port Killia, Zephyr's the first to go to her bedside. Port Killia is burnt down soon after, and Skye is gone, but Zeph knows that she's still out there somewhere. She's seen again at Ferran, and Zephyr is trying to act calm when he sees her. In a Scenario, Zephyr is showing his dorky side when he rambles on and on about the history of the world and Skye goes over to check up on him. When she realizes what the heck he is doing, she calls him a dork and leaves. This Scenario reveals that she does care for him a lot. The gang was at Ebony, and it was late at night. Because of his insomnia, he stays up late at night outside. He was standing by the entrance when he first saw Skye leaving the place. She came back a bit later, and she was shocked to see him. She was injured and Zephyr was the one helping her and she told him not to tell anyone what was going on. They were seen again at night when Skye was off fighting Risen. Zeph came in to help, and she didn't seem to mind. He told her that he would like to help her, and she agreed. He questioned why, and said that he thought she didn't like being around him. Skye shook her head and said "Why would you think that? I don't mind being around you." They helped each other multiple times this way and Skye helped him become a leader. Through Zephyr, we see a lot of Skye's other sides to her, suggesting that he brings out the goodness in her. After infiltrating the Furies' HQ, Skye collapsed by unleashing her Ultimate Move (Note that she was already tired beforehand) and Zephyr is the one that catches her and carries her to the Lumiere Airship to the Medical Wing. He's told by the others to go look after her, and he finds her awake. She asks him what happened and why she was there. He tells her that he carried her. Skye responds "Okay..." Then a few seconds later, she realizes what was going on and says "Wait... WHAT?!" A bit of pink is on her face. They're seen out late at night again. One night, Skye went off alone and came back to Garnet City. Zephyr saw her and asked her why she went off alone. She lied and said that she didn't need the help this time. When Skye left to go home, Zephyr said that she wasn't very good at lying. The group notices that Skye and Zephyr sometimes went out late at night and came back in the early morning. They asked them what was going on between those two, and they both were a bit flushed. They asked them if something WAS going on. And an embarrassed Skye replies "C-Come on guys! It's not like that!" It was revealed that they went on a few missions alone together. And after Zephyr was promoted to Commander, Skye was the one who helped him through it, making him an effective leader. In the Labyrinth, they were always by each others' sides. When they made it to the other world, a blast of lightning was aimed at Skye and Zephyr pushed her out of the way, causing her to land in his arms on the ground. When they got up, Skye collapsed and Zephyr caught her, but he collapsed soon after. Part II In the beginning of Part II, Zephyr wakes up in his bed in his mansion. He asks where Skye is, and the group reveals to him that she's currently in a coma and has been like that for days. Worried for her, he went over to her room and by her bedside. Skye wakes up screaming in terror and agony, and Zephyr calms her down. A bit after, they all leave to the other world and Skye is notably weaker. When they make it to a Furies' Fortress, she gets badly tortured and tormented by them while the Party is forced to watch, paralyzed. They ask her about it a bit after at their campsite, and Skye reveals everything to them, how she's dying, what role she plays with the Risen, etc. Soon after returning from the Other World again, Zephyr tells Skye something. He reveals to her that he actually knew about Skye getting tortured and something happening to her the night of the exams. He was the one who saved her, but he didn't know anything else. A shocked Skye stands there as Zephyr walks away. Shadow tells her where he went and he tells her to go after him, since she's the only one who can do something. It's optional to go after him, but it's well suggested to because it will raise their status boosts tremendously if choosing to. Doing so would unlock a CGI cutscene. Zephyr stands by the cliff, and Skye goes up to him. He tells her that he doesn't know what to do anymore. And it was revealed that a few days prior, he told her that he was in love with her and that she felt the same. She tells him that loving him would just make it harder for her to die and for her entire existence to be faded away, since she wasn't meant to exist. Zeph tells her not to hold it in anymore. And Skye starts to cry, saying that she never wanted anything to happen. She never wanted to cause pain for everyone with the Risen she created being a Host. It was hard to her to see people suffer in front of her eyes with nothing that she could do. He goes over to her and wraps his arms around her. After that night, their relationship is far more evident. They're openly around each other more. And at one point, Skye calls him "Fluffy" because his hair is fluffy. An alarmed Zephyr replies "You think my hair is fluffy?". More Scenarios are unlocked and they're constantly teased by others and some dorky moments follow suit which leads Skye to yet again call him a "dork." Skye is sent alone to investigate the Furies' Fortress since she's nearly indestructable. Later on, after Skye's battle with Astrid, she is nearly consumed by an Undead and loses a battle, despite putting up a good fight. The party stumbles upon an Undead, and Zephyr fights it. After defeating the Undead, the darkness fades away, and it's revealed that the Undead was Skye. Zephyr realizes it before the darkness fades away, because he knew that no one else fought the way Skye did. He was devastated at what he just did to her and when it's revealed to be Skye, she's severely weakened and Zephyr puts his hands on her shoulders. After everything is revealed about Chernabog, they set out to find out more info. It is revealed that once the defeat Chernabog, all Risen created that weren't meant to exist would be destroyed, but there was a catch; Skye would die. Skye accepts this happening, but it seems that the people in her life are holding her back. One of the nights before the final battle, Zephyr is out at the Seal of Wisdom trying to find a way to save her. When she visits him, she's touched at what he's doing and hugs him. When she lets go, he whines and still hangs onto her. She calls him a "dork", but agrees to hug him again. In the Battle of Garnet, Skye is seen fighting off monstrous sized Risen on her own. Zephyr appears and she sees him and happily walks over to him. In the Final Battle, Zephyr has all hope for Skye. After defeating Chernabog, they all make it back to Garnet City. Skye falls and Zephyr catches her, as she fades away. She tells him that he and the others were the best thing that happened to her and she apologizes to them and tells them good bye. She fades away then. Zephyr looks like he's never going to give up, and holds his sadness away in an attempt to be strong for Skye. If she dies in the Bad Ending, Zephyr promises that he won't forget her and that he loves her no matter what. Skye promises to wait for him in death, and he tells her that death won't separate them. IF the Good Ending is unlocked, Luna points out to Zephyr that her aura is still around. He says that there's still hope for them. And it's revealed that he's been searching tirelessly for her. When they find her by the cliff where their campsite was, they see Skye turn around. They hug, and Skye tells him that they still have stuff to do. In the credits, they are seen together, spending time and overseeing everything in reconstruction and one of them shows Zephyr happily giving Skye a bag of cookies. In one of the last credits, a much older Skye and Zephyr are seen, smiling as Skye is holding a small child, showing that they got married and had a kid at some point. Right after the credits, a few children are playing in a flower field, in the same area Skye and Shadow were in the Prologue. A girl with dark hair and turquoise eyes reveals that her name is Astrid. Scenarios and Sidequests In their Pair Up Scenarios, they are seen to get closer within each one. Zephyr is the only one who notices when she's hiding something. IN one of them, Zephyr is badly afflicted with some condition that can only be cured with a potion made with ingredients found in dangerous areas. Skye goes out of her way to find them and Zephyr asks why she would do that for him. She tells him that he's "Important to her.". In those Scenarios, they are seen to love each other. In other unlockable Scenarios, Skye's always seen to be happily with Zephyr. In the Grocery Shopping Scenario, Skye forgot everything she was supposed to get, and only remembered what she was supposed to get for Zeph. The only time Skye's been aggressive with Zephyr was when she though he said something about her breasts and she created an explosion and sent him flying. In the Beach Side Quest, they don swimsuits, and Skye is embarrassed to have Zephyr see her in a bikini. When she sees Zephyr, she drops her sword at the sight of him shirtless. She mutters "Abs..." A frustrated Luna tells them to "Just make out already!" And she pushed Skye onto Zephyr and they are pushed off the screen. They come back again, and both are extremely pink, suggesting that they did. On other occasions, Skye has shown jealousy and anger whenever some girl tried to flirt with Zephyr. In Side Quest, Zephyr jealously yells "She's not for you, NOT FOR YOU!' To Leaf. Later side events, they are shown to be quite affectionate with each other, although Skye is a bit shy to show it in front of everyone. It's revealed that Skye is the only one that listens when Zephyr rambles and he affectionately pats her on the head because of it. This leads the party to tease him about their kid being the next head of Lumiere Inc. As seen in Zephyr's Ultimate Weapon Side Quest, they were very close as children, often training together. It's revealed that Skye used to always yell "Sparring time!" and tackle him, much to Skye's denial and embarrassment. Their Views On Each Other It's fairly hinted that they both had feelings for each other back when they were children. Since they were friends when they were little, best friends, it's likely that it extended even to then. Since Skye was noted to be Zephyr's first friend, they easily would've connected at that time. Their feelings would've stayed and extended into love later on. Zephyr thinks Skye is beautiful, and believes that she's "As strong as she is beautiful". When he tells her so, she blushes. In one of their Pair Up Scenarios, he says that he finds her to be cute and adorable especially when flustered. She's been with him all along and helped him through everything, and it touches him deeply that she would always be there for him. Skye finds Zephyr attractive, but doesn't love him solely for his looks. She's grateful to him for always sticking by her side and helping her become who she was in the end. Luna even states to Zephyr that Skye loves him deeply. It's implied that because of Zephyr, Skye was able to carry out her tasks and fufill her purpose and live. Without him, she might have not been able to do any of it and it's likely that it's because of this, that her feelings for him extended even further. Among the Fans It is the most popular couple in the series and the game. It's likely that since the two are both main characters and have a decent amount in common, followed by a wide range of evidence with their interaction, made it so popular. The two gained far more popularity because of this pairing. Interesting Facts *It is the favorite pairing of Lizzy Li, not just because they are the main characters and Skye's her character, but because of their development and how they interact together and how their relationship balances each other out along with how their marriage fits them well. *Zephkye pictures show the most interaction between the pairing because it's the most widely featured *Skye's favorite color is turquoise, the same shade as Zephyr's eyes. It's unknown if this is coincidential. Interestingly, Skye's room is that color and so are some bracelets that she wears. The official color for Zephkye is Turquoise. *Skye and Zephyr were each others' first friends. *Their first crush was each other *The only one that Zephyr does NOT troll is Skye *As seen in a flashback, it's hinted that Zephyr might have had feelings for Skye even when they were small children *The only person that Skye allows herself to cry around is Zephyr. *They complete each other; Zephyr helps Skye get out of her distance and helps her change. Skye helps Zephyr become a better leader and become stronger. *It seems that the most popular fanfiction for Zephkye involves them in the future after the events of SSC. *In fanfiction, Skye is often protrayed as a sociable, outgoing character, more like her old self, sometimes innocent. Zephyr is often seen as a typical calm love interest, but appears to be more romantic than his in-game counterpart. *As seen in the Good Ending, Skye marries Zephyr. Through her marriage to Zephyr, that would automatically give her a high position as spouse of the future head. Skye's loyalty and strength comes from Lumiere Inc and became the strongest of the Agents. The Hikari and Lumiere Family are deeply connected, as their parents were friends, Skye and Zephyr were childhood friends, Zephyr and Shadow were best friends, Aqua was Skye's mentor, and Zephyr was Cynthia's mentor. Cynthia and Suzie were also best friends. Through Skye's marriage to Zephyr, she would have closer ties to the family that she was closest to other than her own, also making Shadow part of their family and she would remain a loyal member of the Agency. Gallery DSCN8468 zpsaddf2bd6.jpg DSCN8458 zpsf30a87f7.jpg 32f4bc56-02bf-4884-bf24-d9d409071ac9 zps1cc3f133.jpg DSCN8457 zpsde24ef48.jpg DSCN8459 zps9f78162e.jpg DSCN8465 zpsf4baa483.jpg 2a180b67-c3d5-4169-9bb2-e2b46292c887_zps19503bc7.jpg DSCN8508_zps3c73f75b.jpg DSCN8533 zps0d844b4b.jpg DSCN8531 zps8752c86d.jpg DSCN8538 zps0ea589db.jpg|Skye blushing at the sight of Zephyr's hotness 1654057_728693387149674_1495243476_n.jpg|Zephyr squeezing Skye's cheeks. photo 2.JPG|Skye and Zephyr hugging photo 4.JPG|Skye happily feeding Zephyr cookies... ^^ photo 3.JPG|Chibi Skye and Zephyr... Getting married?! (I can sense the Zephkye fans going insane.) photo 4 (3).JPG|Zephyr carrying Skye photo 1 (4).JPG|Skye- Imagine! photo 3 (3).JPG|Hugging from behind Hug.JPG Zephyr giving Skye.JPG|Giving her a necklace Received m mid 1399235708714 2f6f72001463171e74 2.jpeg Received m mid 1399235589572 5100b131381a81ee07 0.jpeg 20140504 154826.JPG 20140504 154800.JPG 20140504 154737.JPG IMG 20140717 114259.jpg IMG 20140717 114305.jpg IMG 20140717 114312.jpg IMG 20140717 114251.jpg|Fanart XD Category:Paring Category:Zephyr Lumiere Tribute Category:Skye Hikari Tribute